


Eye of the Storm

by Jillian19



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian19/pseuds/Jillian19
Summary: This is a Daminette SongficMarinette finally beats Lila.Eye of the Storm by Watt White
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 145





	Eye of the Storm

I am the eye of the storm  
Inside I am silent and strong  
Just waitin' for the right (right) moment to strike  
Coiled like a cobra

Marinette was getting ready to end Liar Rossi. At first she had listened to Adrien, but her lies got worse. Now she was in Gotham and out of Hawkmoth's reach. During he trip she had gained a... protective... and caring boyfriend. Who just happened to be a Wayne, and whose father is a billionaire. They had all went over the plan to out her. After years of bullying, abuse and harassment Mari was itching to get back at them. She wouldn't do it in a mean way, per say. Aw, who was she kidding? The class was going to be hit hard. 

I (Ooh oh oh oh oh)  
I (Ooh oh oh oh oh)  
I (Ooh oh oh oh oh)  
I am the eye of the storm

Even as Alya called her less than savory names,Marinette was calm. Karma was a btch after all.

Wind (wind) howling in my face  
Tearing up the asphalt  
I'ma getting up in the place  
Run, run no where left to hide  
I must take a stand now  
Find the strength inside!

Marinette had scars. The many times her once friends shoved her to the ground and beat her up. The old Marinette would've been sorry for her classmates, as they were given many false promises. Not anymore. There was no pity in her heart now. Mari was tired of hiding, cowering as they rained blow after blow on her. Lila's empire was about to come crashing down.

Welcome to the vortex  
Absolute ground zero of my heart  
Pinnacle of the apex  
Nothin's gonna tear my soul apart  
I am the eye of the storm  
Inside I am silent and strong  
Just waitin' for the right right moment to strike  
Coiled like a cobra coming to life

Honestly, Mari was glad that Lila had showed up. It had made Mari stronger, and the girl realized how much she had been taken advantage of. There was one night that almost pushed her to the breaking point. But she had survived. And that told Marinette they would never break her.

I am the eye of the storm  
Inside  
I am silent and strong  
Just waitin' for the moment  
Never see me comin'

"Are you sure you want this Angel?"  
"Yes."

I (Ooh oh oh oh oh)  
I (Ooh oh oh oh oh)  
I (Ooh oh oh oh oh)  
I am the eye of the storm  
I (Ooh oh oh oh oh)  
I (Ooh oh oh oh oh)  
I (Ooh oh oh oh oh)  
I am the eye of the storm

Pain, pain trying to make me break  
But, I'm like a fortress  
Nothing can penetrate  
When it gets hard I don't even flinch  
Fear is not a factor  
I would give 'em an inch

The Wayne Gala was tonight. Marinette was going for a dramatic reveal. It was a little nerve-wracking but Mari knew she had to do this, for her own peace of mind.

Welcome to the vortex  
Absolute ground zero of my heart  
Pinnacle the apex  
Nothin's gonna tear my soul apart  
I am the eye of the storm  
Inside I am silent and strong  
Just waitin' for the right, right moment to strike  
Coiled like a cobra  
Coming to life

Mari and Damian got prepared for the gala, in their MDC originals of course. "Tonight's the night." "I know, I'm ready."

I am the eye of the storm  
Inside I am silent and strong  
Just waiting for the moment  
Never see me comin'  
I (Ooh oh oh oh oh)  
I (Ooh oh oh oh oh)  
I (Ooh oh oh oh oh)  
I am the eye of the storm

The idiotic sheep would never see it coming.

Storm clouds storming  
This is your (final warning)  
Uuooh oh ah aah!

The couple shared a loving kiss as Marinette walked out.

I am the eye of the storm  
Inside I am silent and strong  
Just waiting for the right right moment to strike  
Coiled like a cobra  
Coming to life  
I am the eye of the storm  
Inside I am silent and strong  
Just waiting for the moment

Now was the moment. Marinette Dupain-Cheng gracefully stepped onto the stage and watched her classmate's jaws dropped. A smug smile made it's way on her face as they were even more shocked. Marinette was never smug.  
"And I would like to introduce my son's girlfriend, Miss. Dupain-Cheng."  
The crowd whispered.  
"I thought you were dating Damian Wayne!" you could hear Rose say uncertainly. Lila was tense until she broke down in tears. "I-I-I I can't believe Marinette brain washed him! She must've told him such horrible things" she wailed rather loudly, irritating mostly everyone else. Of course the class comforted her, though a Alix, Max and Kim were wide-eyed and regretful.  
"Hey Mari-slut!" Alya shouted angrily, "Why did you take Damian away from Lila! You know she is on very good terms with the Waynes and his childhood friend! They met when they were 8 and it was love at first sight!"  
Bruce cut in sharply, "I have never heard of a 'Lila' before. It is also well known that my youngest son came to live with me when he was 10."  
Damian' grin was feral as he took in the liar's look of actual fear. It only took a few more words from Bruce to get the whole class turned on her.  
"I cant believe it!"  
"You btch!"  
"How did I ever like you!"  
"Dont get too excited. You are all getting sued for slander and abuse." Bruce stated coldly.  
Marinette looked on as Lila's empire crumbled. 

Never see me comin'  
Ooh oh oh oh oh  
Ooh oh oh oh oh  
I am waiting for the moment  
Ooh oh oh oh oh  
Never see me comin'  
Ooh oh oh oh oh  
Ooh oh oh oh oh  
I'm just waiting for the moment  
Ooh oh oh oh oh  
Never see me comin'

"They didn't see it coming." She whispered, tucked safely between her boyfriends arms.


End file.
